High School Mafia 3
Prelude: The money shot *BANG* *BANG* "Order! Order!" screamed the Superintendent. "All right everyone, we know why we are here. It is time for budget cuts for the upcoming year and in a recession such as this we all knew this was coming. We will now have a vote as to what departments will be cut next year. The choices are: Music, English, Social Studies, Dance, Languages, P.E, Theatre, Health, Art, Math, Technology, Wood Shop, Metal Shop, Honors Program, Special Ed. and Science. Can I get a show of hands.... ------------------------------------------------------------G "I knew we were going to be screwed, it's always us in the end." "It's okay man we'll be fine." "No you idiot didn't you hear? They aren't taking money, they are taking the whole department! "We won't have JOBS come next year" "Don't worry guys I have a plan" "What are you thinking?" "This school is done for as a regular institution. We are taking the rest of these money hoarders OUT and claiming the school district as our own. For too long we have been abused by this school system." "How do you plan on doing that?" "Wait, do you mean...?" "You got it. We are taking them out rhe only way we know how..." ------------------------------------------------------------G "So wait? They are taking us out Mafia Style? Are you sure?" "Yeah man we just talked about it but I don't want you to get the boot." "Then let's take it to them. Keep me alive and let's make this school what we want." "Yeah but you sure we can pull the wool over all of these other departments." "Don't worry man we can do this no problem." ------------------------------------------------------------G End of Prelude Baddies: - Have BTSC - 1 kill per night - Win when in the majority Goodies: - Win when all baddies are dead Independent: - Have BTSC - Powers unknown - WinCon: Be equal to or in the majority BASIC RULES: -Blocking prevails over everything. -What the hosts says goes (even if he messes up ) Roles: Music: Can either BLOCK a department or SAVE a department each night. Can only save self once English: Chooses a player and learns their faction each night. Social Studies: Has connections around the school has a SPY each night. Dance: Every night, but not two in a row, may choose a player. Should the player have more than n/3 votes stacked on him/her at any point of the Day, the player will be lynched together with the actual lynch victim. n = number of players remaining in the game Languages: Can choose a department and DIVERT their action to any other department they want P.E: Traps 1 department a night blocking their night action and their vote in the lynch. Only they know whether person was trapped successfully Theatre: Counters all actions against them that night. (Try to kill Theatre Department, it kills you) Health: Chooses a person to follow each night and heals them if targeted for a kill. Art: Chooses player's and can copy their night action the next night (learning their role if they have a night action, if not informed it didn't work) Math: Can make any vote count 3x or 0x Technology: BLOCK each night Wood Shop: Can choose to either make a weapon or kill each night. Takes 2 nights to make a weapon. Can only kill if they have a weapon. Can kill for every weapon they have. Metal Shop: Can try and RID the Wood Shop with 1 RID try per night. If he guesses correctly, establishes BTSC and they work together to make a weapon and use it for a kill each night Honors Program: Host rolls a dice each night. 1 - Nothing 2 - Saves himself 3 - Chooses someone to save 4 - Blocks someone 5 - Spy on someone 6 - Any of the above Special Ed: Can try and RID 1 person per night. If correct can choose to learn their faction or steal their action. Can't RID same person twice Science: Can learn the roles of a dead person once per night. -----------------------------------------------------G So the factions are obvious right guys? Guys...? 1. Framm18 2. p4p 3. Crazypainter 4. Izzy 5. Marth 6. DudleyDude 7. EDM 8. sayalzah 9. Medji 10.Abhisk 11.Slick 12. Clozo 13. tpaxatb 14. Moosh 15.Zerep 16. Magic Category:Games